


A Trail of Coincidence

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Anthony and Loki are not quite so subtle as they'd like to think, and it only takes the smallest of slips for Thor to piece everything together.





	A Trail of Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> **STARSdidathing** had a funny thought where Thor finds out about Tony and Loki by accident, and I had to write it.  
>   
>  ~~Also is anyone else noticing a pattern in where all these one shots are coming from? Because I sure am (❤︎)~~  
> 

Anthony Howardson was _not_ looking forward to his sparring session. Despite the fair day he was tired and he was sore– and while usually that would be a good thing, a reminder of pleasures that had lasted almost all night but nowhere near long enough, it was not an ideal state to be in when about to train with not one, but _both_ princes of Asgard. He might have been able to get away with sleeping in and feigning sickness on any other day, but Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had been sent off world for a peace-keeping mission in Vanaheim, and it was never a good idea to leave the two princes to spar alone.

The last time that had happened, Asgard’s streets had remained littered with rubble for _days._

Of course, his next plan was to simply try and dissuade Thor from sparring all together, suggest something easier like going to the tavern for bite to eat. But the eldest prince was already at the training grounds when Anthony arrived, swinging Mjölnir in his usual warm-up movements and declaring the day _perfect_ for a fight.

That left little choice, and after a quick discussion about what Anthony had done the night before – feasted on pheasant, it was rather delicious, not to worry, no he didn’t feel that he had missed out by not being invited the royal feast, there was no need for the concern, _really_ – they both turned back to their preparations.

As such Anthony was dutifully sharpening his sword when he heard the familiar approaching footsteps, softer than Thor’s and yet somehow far more purposeful. Anthony glanced up instinctively, his eyes gaze immediately meeting bright green, his lips curling into a smile.

They had seen each other less than an hour before, parting only to arrive for sparring at separate times so as not to arouse suspicion, and yet still it felt far too long.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor said, brightly– and Loki, true to form, strutted straight past him with hardly more than an eye roll. He paused in front of where Anthony was perched on the low barrier wall though, stopping mid-step as if he’d meant to continue, but had changed his mind at the very last moment.

“Good morning, Anthony,” Loki said softly, offering that special smile that only seemed to be reserved _just for him_ , and never failed to make something warm spread through every inch of Tony’s body from the centre of his chest to the very tips of his fingers.

“Prince Loki,” Anthony said, lengthening the syllables with a low drawl. He ran his gaze up and down, his smirk sharpening at Loki’s usual sparring ensemble, with only light armour and a shorter coat than usual to allow for greater movement. The pale stretch of Loki’s throat was free from the marks it had borne earlier that morning, and at that Tony felt a little twinge of loss. He wished they could let all of Asgard know how they felt– but unfortunately, with Loki being who he was and Anthony as a lowly weapon smith given status only by his _friendship_ with the princes, openness just wasn’t an option.

Instead, they were limited to lingering gazes and the brush of fingers when no one was looking, speaking a language that only they could understand.

“I missed you at the feast last night, brother,” Thor said, standing to Anthony’s right and cutting into the silent conversation without the slightest inkling that he was doing so. “It was a raucous affair, with many tales and much to drink!”

“Yes,” Loki said, pressing his lips into a tight line. “A shame.”

Anyone else might have thought that Loki was being hostile, but Anthony knew him better than that. He recognised the gleam in Loki’s eyes, and he knew that Loki was merely hiding a smug smile.

After all, tall tales and drunkards had never much been Loki’s scene, and they’d had plenty of fun in their own way.

“A mighty shame,” Thor agreed. “I was concerned. You have looked thin of late, brother, I do not like to think that you might have gone hungry—”

“I dined on the finest pheasant that the palace kitchens had to offer, Thor,” Loki replied, rolling eyes once again, and Anthony had to hide his smile. “I missed out on nothing. I assure you that I had a pleasant evening.”

Thor narrowed his eyes, staring at Loki perhaps as if he didn’t quite believe him.

“Anthony also said that he had pheasant last night,” he said, his eyes sliding slowly to where Loki’s hand still rested on Anthony’s shoulder. “Were you—”

“That does not mean anything,” Loki said rapidly, his hand pulling away as if he had been burned as he and Anthony shared a panicked glance. “Pheasant is not an unusual meal—”

“And yesterday morn, you were not present for breakfast,” Thor said, his voice becoming more sure. “And when I went into town afterward, Anthony was not in his smithy—”

“I was at the market!” Anthony insisted, saying the first excuse that came to mind. Which, in hindsight was probably a mistake because—

“There was no market yesterday.” Thor tilted his head with a frown. “And, Loki, when you went on that extended hunting trip– Anthony you said that you had a commission in Vanaheim that would require you to leave for several days—”

“A coincidence,” Loki said, almost pleadingly. “Nothing more—”

“And… Anthony…” Thor said, his eyes flicking down to Anthony’s collarbone as he spoke. “There are marks on your neck.”

Anthony immediately reached to tug at his collar, but the damage was done.

“You…” Thor glanced between them again, his expression morphing into understanding and surprise. “You are lovers?”

“Brother, you cannot tell anyone,” Loki said, his voice slipping straight into a desperate request. Anthony stood and left his sword on the wall, shifting right to Loki’s side and entwining their fingers. He would not let Loki face this alone.

Unfortunately, that just put him within Thor’s reach, and a moment later Anthony and Loki were squished together with the force of a sudden hug, pulled in against Thor’s chest and held in place with little hope of moving.

“I am happy for you,” Thor said, his voice a little muffled from the way he had buried his face into their hair but clear enough that Loki trembled. Anthony didn’t have the space to offer anything other than lightly turning his head so their cheeks brushed together, and he hoped that it was enough to help steady his lover. “I am happy for you _both_.”

“Thanks, Thor,” Anthony gasped, shoving lightly at his chest with as much strength as he could muster in the confined space. “But could you… let us breathe?”

Thor chuckled and opened his arms, and the sudden movement caused Anthony to stumble. Loki reached out to steady him, one hand on Anthony’s hip and the other on the small of his back. Anthony turned and offered him a smile, one of his hands curling around Loki’s wrist.

“I mean it,” Thor said, causing them both to jump and look over worriedly. The elder prince offered them a smile. “I am glad to know that you are happy together. That is all that matters to me.”

“Thor…” Loki said, swallowing hard. “Thank you.”

“You are my brother, and I want what is best for you,” Thor said, offering a bright smile and a shrug. “You need not hide from me any longer. If you wish for privacy with your beloved, then merely say so, and I shall help you arrange it.”

Once he had said his piece, Thor didn’t wait for a response. He merely gave Loki a final smile, clapped Anthony on the shoulder and left, a bounce in his step and swinging Mjölnir merrily as he left them alone.

Loki looked too stunned for words, so Anthony took the reins. There was no one else around– other than Thor, there would be no one to see, so he pulled Loki close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine,” Loki replied, leaning into his touch and returning the kiss with a second. “Thor knows, and… I am fine.” Loki pulled back just far enough for Tony to see his smirk. “For once, it would seem that he has said the right thing.”

“You do realise he just offered to help us plan our sexual escapades, right?” Anthony asked amusedly. “What a caring older brother.”

Loki buried his face into Anthony’s shoulder with a groan, but Anthony could feel the way Loki’s lips curved into a smile against his skin and he knew that really, Loki couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
